


MARCH 19, 2015; 5:37 PM

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Drifting Toward Harmony [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cooking, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Somehow, Soup, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Vegetarians & Vegans, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Tony is cooking dinner when Bruce falls asleep in an unexpected position.See the notes at the end for context!





	MARCH 19, 2015; 5:37 PM

"I don't think that's the proper utensil for that," Bruce commented helpfully, hugging his boyfriend from behind.    
"Ah uh! You don't cook, you don't get to critique," he chided playfully, stirring the pan of soup with a whisk.    
Bruce pursed his lips, but didn't object any further, instead snuggling into Tony's neck. After a few minutes, Bruce felt Tony shift and blinked up tiredly.    
"Shit, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up."   
Bruce rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, pushing away from Tony and leaning against the island behind him.    
"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Bruce said sheepishly. Red splotches peaked up from under his shirt collar. "I- I didn't actually know I  _ could _ sleep standing up."    
Tony chuckled softly, pulling out two unused bowls and skillfully pouring soup into them, not bothering to look for a ladle he knew wasn't there. "Well, hidden talents are always appreciated here at the Stark household," he joked, drawing Bruce away from any inklings of guilt.    
Bruce smiled softly. "What are you doing?" he asked, running a hand over his mouth.    
The taller teen turned around from the stainless steel microwave- nothing but the best for the Starks- holding the two cream-colored bowls in his hands. "You were asleep when the soup got done. I turned off the burner so it wouldn't, ya know, burn. I, um. I didn't want to wake you up." He whirled around and put the first bowl into the microwave. Bruce didn't like it when he felt like someone cared for him. It freaked him out and Tony was in the business of not freaking Bruce out. He'd worked too damn hard to stop now.    
Bruce considered this for a few moments. "Oh," he finally answered softly. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes wandering the beautiful cupboards that held the dishes for a family who never used them.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tony asked, opening up the fridge. "We have water and-" There was only mayonnaise and a can of whipped cream sitting inside. "Water, I guess." He cringed at how much of a front his life was.    
Bruce nodded, "I'll take the latter if you'd be so kind." Tony smiled, filling up glasses for the both of them before switching the bowls.   
He placed the now steaming soup in front of Bruce, who had taken up residence at a stool on the other side of the island after retrieving his glass of water.    
"What kind of soup is this?" the shorter teen asked, looking at it skeptically.    
"This, my dear sir, is what the inventors, nay, genius' at Campbell call Vegetarian Vegetable Soup, TM," he added. "Redundancy for effect."    
"I thought you hated vegetables," Bruce questioned while the other searched through the drawers he'd never opened before in search of spoons.    
Tony shrugged, "Today didn't feel like a meat day," he mumbled, referring to Bruce's spotty need for vegetarianism as penance. Before they could get any further into that 'mushy crap,' Tony shouted, "Ah ha!" and held up two perfectly polished spoons.    
He stole his own soup from the microwave and slid over next to Bruce, knocking his shoulder a little, before making a show of blowing on his soup. Bruce rolled his eyes.    
Tony was right, today wasn't a meat day, but it certainly was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Bruce and Tony are both juniors and are dating. Bruce is 16 and Tony is 15. They are at Tony's house for a change. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
